The Castle (Canon, Calamity)/Withersoul 235
'Summary' The Castle is a sentient fortress and the main antagonist of the Mario's Castle Calamity YouTube videos. Each of the videos revolves around Mario's countless consecutive attempts to destroy the Castle, which always fails due to various "coincidental" bizarre events or causes that conflict with common sense itself, the Castle's apparent invincibility, or due to the Castle attacking Mario. In the original by Gamemaster94089, after many failed attempts, a nuke falls on the Castle (Due to its reality-warping), which is somehow completely unaffected. Mario also survives and continues his quest of trashing it, but even going Super Saiyan fails. After this, Mario kills Link for his Ocarina of Time, travels back in history and redirects the nuke straight into the Castle, finally destroying it. However, Peach is kidnapped by Bowser mere moments after the celebration. Mario realizes that he has to destroy hundreds of identical Castles to save her and commits suicide. Various more videos followed by different authors, but with the same premise: The Castle continually bends reality to prevent Mario from destroying it. One unique video is Mario's Castle Calamity 2018 (Once again by Gamemaster94089), where halfway through the video, Mario "quits" (Revealing the video was merely acting for a movie). The rest of the video revolves around Mario protesting against the film crew; the Castle does not reappear. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: Unknown Name: The Castle Origin: Mario's Castle Calamity Gender: Unknown or inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Sentient Castle Powers and Abilities: High-level Plot Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (Every single time Mario tries to destroy the Castle, something happens that prevents him from doing so, such as other characters "coincidentally" interrupting, the kill switch suddenly having another function, the fuse traveling unusually slowly, a Boo appearing and removing the Castle, an ?-Block being extant before the castle and giving it a Super Mushroom, etc.), Reality Warping, Nigh-Indestructibility (Seemingly impossible to destroy and even damaging it is very hard. Survived a nuke the first time it was dropped before finally succumbing to it a second time after Mario rewound time), Portal Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Duplication (Spawned a baby clone of itself at one point), Matter Manipulation (Has suddenly made various items materialize, such as Item Blocks and a copy of Mario's hat), Energy Projection (Is able to fire off a "SHOOP DA WHOOP" laser), Limited Shapeshifting (Gave itself a moustache), Teleportation (Teleported outside of Luigi's Poltergust after it was sucked in), Resurrection (Brought Luigi and Toad back from the dead after the nuke. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach and several other characters who died fighting the Castle reappeared alive and kicking in a later scene), Summoning, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, repaired cracks in its surface), Immortality (Type 3), Biological Manipulation (Made Mario's head explode and grew him to gargantuan size, making his voice deeper. Possibly the cause of Mario's head falling off his neck in the Naked Toad scene), Resistance to Sealing (Somehow escaped from a Master Ball) Attack Potency: Unknown (Aside from crushing Mario, the Castle is barely ever seen causing destruction itself, only as a result from its reality-warping. The only exception to this is creating and dropping a nuke, but it's never explicitly shown how much damage it caused) Speed: Unknown (While not stationary, the Castle can at best hop around at a slow speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, but high (Unaffected by a nuke of unspecific but large range. Survives almost everything thrown at it and various big explosions) Stamina: Infinite Range: Unknown, high with nukes Standard Equipment: Nukes, Item Blocks with contents Intelligence: Likely Above Average, is able to conduct countless strategies to counter Mario with its powers Weaknesses: Can still be destroyed with enough force, like a point-blank nuke. Vulnerable to possession. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Unknown Tier